Harry Potter and the Dark Side Returned
by Padfoot Lo
Summary: Ten years after Hogwarts, Harry returns to fight the Dark Arts!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 8 

Chapter 8 

One week later, Harry was taking Ginny out to dinner. They had the most brilliant time. They had the new wizard wine, good food and best of all Harry had a present for Ginny that he had to give her. A little red box he brought from his jacket pocket and put it on the table.

"What's this, Harry?" Ginny asked. 

"Open it and find out!" he said and gave her a smile.

"I didn't get you anything, Harry. Oh well, here goes." Ginny opened the box and inside was a necklace, a gold chain with a single pink stone that shimmered in the candlelight. 

"Harry it's beautiful, where did you get it?" 

"It was my mothers. Her mother gave it her. I never knew about until about 4 years ago, Dumbledore gave it to me. He didn't know about it himself for a long time. My mother wanted me to keep it and give to someone very dear to me. You see I saw my mother after Dumbledore gave me the necklace; she appeared to me. I never told anyone this not even Ron. She told me it was magic." Harry looked choked up but he was ok.

"Harry, how can I ever say thank you. I don't know what to say," said Ginny. "What does it do then, if it is magic?" 

"It protects you from evil. I don't think I really need it now. I never gave it to Cho because I knew in my heart she did not deserve it but you do. I only give it to you because-," Harry could say no more as there was an almighty bang and he was swept from his seat on to the floor. Ginny was thrown backwards into the wall. She could see Harry had hit his head and cried out to him. 

"Leave the girl," said a low but spiteful voice. "She can do no harm. Kill him, he needs to be taught a lesson, once and for all." Ginny heard this and knew there was nothing she could do.

"Harry, get up and go, they're going to kill you, please." Harry looked up and saw that Ginny was hurt too. 

"Come on, you either come with us or we kill you now in front of her. What is it to be, boy wonder?" said the voice whose face Harry could not see. The whole restaurant was in disorder, women were screaming, men were shouting. 

The wizards hit Harry over the head; he was knocked out. Blood trickled down his face. Ginny screamed, trying to believe what was happening. "Say your last goodbye's," said the voice and they pulled Harry along and out of the restaurant. Ginny lay sobbing uncontrollably, not trying to get up as she thought she might have broken her leg. She wanted to go after them, get back Harry, to do something but she was too weak. A member of staff from the restaurant came over to her. 

"Are you all right, miss?" he said as Ginny looked up to see who had spoken. "Can I get you some help?" Ginny just stared and shook her head. She got gingerly to her feet, picked up her now dusty, blood coloured bag and picked up the box that contained the necklace. She opened the box and took out the necklace. To her astonishment, Harry's face could be seen through the stone. He smiled and the face faded but a voice spoke as if it was in her ear. 

"Wear it always and think of me," said the voice of Harry. "It will protect you. You may not understand this all right now, in time you will. This necklace is important; it will guard its owner forever. I knew I would be taken once I had given up ownership of it. That is the way it works. Never give it up. That is the reason I have been safe for these years. When Death Eaters captured me, I had given the necklace to Sirius to look after; I did not know its power till after. I was rescued as I was strong and there was more protecting me. Now you need the protection, these times will be hard, use it well. I will be near you. I love you, don't ever forget me…" the voice trailed off and Ginny put on the necklace and left the now ruined restaurant.

Harry's words echoed in Ginny's head and walked along the street, which seemed so distant to her, she felt numb inside. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had no idea what to do. She walked all the way to Harry's house, which was a mile or so away. The house looked so empty, hollow, and unwelcoming from the outside. Ginny thought perhaps whoever had taken Harry was inside, waiting for her. She opened the door and walked down the hall into the sitting room. Finding nothing but a note on the mantelpiece.

_Ginny,_

_ _

By the time you read this I'll probably be dea. He came back for me. He's here to finish me and anyone else he can get hold of. I hope you're safe. I just want you to know I love you and that one-day we will be together. 

_ _

_I just wanted you to know you're the one. It's always been you, honey. Always, I just didn't realise. Little darling, if you hear me, know I'll always be there, in your heart. _

_ _

_Take care, I love you. _

_ _

_Harry x_

_ _

"I love you, too honey," she whispered gently and left the room clutching the note, up to Harry's bedroom. She lay on the bed, the moon shinning through the curtains. Ginny cried till she could cry no more. Ginny must have fell asleep through her tears, her dreams were disturbed and strange, always ending with her calling Harry's name…

The End…

Or to be continued…you decide. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two _pops_ sounded in the living room as the house's current occupants Apparated in. Malfoy was now in a very bad mood. "Quit trying to run off!" 

Harry was in a worse mood. He said something to Malfoy he had felt a million times, but had never said out loud. "I HATE YOU!!!" 

"I hate you too!" Malfoy yelled back, but there was something wrong. Some instinct told him Malfoy didn't mean it. Of course he means it! We hate each other! Harry tried to tell himself, to no avail. He looked into Malfoy's grey eyes. There was anger there, and-pain. The anger died away. 

Draco stared. Potter's expression was changing swiftly, from its previous stance of fury to first shock. And then he smiled. He stepped towards Draco.

Potter-_Harry,_ some part of Draco's mind corrected him, reached out his arm. But he couldn't do it…

_This is Harry Potter! This is my enemy, my rival, and the person I've hated for eighteen years, and I'm trying to be friends with him?_

And then abruptly Harry cried out and pulled away, and his hands flew to his forehead. Draco quickly figured out what was going on. "Your scar?" 

Harry nodded. "There might be Death Eaters about." He whipped out his wand. 

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

A figure in the shadows caught it. _"Stupefy!"_ Harry fell. Draco reached for his wand. _"Stupefy!"_ the figure yelled again, and Draco was out as well. 

Draco awoke first. He and Harry were chained in what looked like a room from a grand house, but the room had obviously not been looked after. A quick twisting around of his body proved their captors had indeed remembered to remove his wand. 

If he hadn't been chained, he would've slapped himself. How had he allowed them to be captured so easily? 

Harry was stirring. Harry glared at him angrily. "Protection, huh? And I was able to fend off the Death Eaters when you weren't there!" 

"In my experience," said Draco, "Death Eaters usually capture or kill on the second attack." 

"Oh I don't know about that! I don't think Voldemort-" 

"Ah, glad to see you're avake!"Analia Fattera entered. She was wearing a black travelling cloak with a pattern sewn into the rim, which Draco recognized as marking her as a Death Eater. "This mission is going perfectly. You're father vill be very pleased to see you, Draco Malfoy." 

"He's still alive?" Draco kept his tone cold. 

"Vhy yes! He contacted your mother, intending for her and you to join him in Albania. But you never came." 

"My mother was wiser then him," said Draco, his voice still cold. "She cut all ties to our previous life." 

"I guessed that. A mere Unspeakable? Not even a figure of authority in the Department." 

"Less then 15 percent of Unspeakables get so high a designation." Draco corrected her. "If not for my family history, I would have got higher." 

"It hasn't been so easy for me to get this high. I've had to use every ability I have. Unlike my father, who was born into it! I could've been born into it, but my mother threw that away, and I've done well anyway!" 

He still thought the best part of it was the smile Harry gave him, and the words, "You _have_ changed!" 

"Very noble sentiments, boy. But your father isn't too pleased vith you."

Draco kept himself calm. 'What do you intend to do with us?" 

"Take you to Albania of course. By the time ve're done vith you, all you'll vant is a quick death." 

There was the sound of voices outside. "And I do believe its time to go. _Stupefy!"_

********************************************

Once again Draco awoke first. He first noticed they were not chained. He checked both himself and Harry, just to confirm they'd remembered to remove the wands. This awoke Harry. 

"This is a fine fix," Harry muttered and pulled himself up. Draco ignored him. A quick inspection told him all he needed to know. "Yes, it certainly is. We're in a Death Eater dungeon in Albania. It's impossible to break out of." 

"How d'you know?" asked Harry. 

"One Unspeakable," answered Draco. "Was thrown in here and lived to tell about it. He managed to escape after they pulled him out. He was an Omega, which is the highest designation in the Department of Mysteries. I don't think anyone lower can get out of this alive." 

The meaning of his words sunk in. "We're dead." said Harry. He said it very dully. It wasn't the first time either of them had faced death. 

"Yes I think we are," agreed Draco. They lapsed into silence. There wasn't much more to say. 

Or maybe there was. "Penny for your thoughts," commented Harry 

"What?" 

"It's a Muggle expression. Means, 'what are you thinking'?" 

"Then why didn't you just ask me what I was thinking?" grumbled Draco. Harry shrugged. 

"What are you thinking anyway, Harry?" 

Harry looked a bit surprised at the use of his given name, but answered, "Dumbledore told me once that death is the next great adventure. I know you never thought much of him-" 

"Well, he did accomplish a few things," admitted Draco. "Defeating Grindelwald, researching dragon blood. And Lord Voldemort feared him. You have to respect him for that." 

"Indeed." Harry paused. "It's odd, isn't it? When you know you're going to die, this odd calm comes along. It won't matter how painful my death is once it's over. And no matter how many times you face death, you always feel the same about it." 

"You've had some luck," noted Draco. "Lived to-what, 28?" 

"27. I would have had my 28th birthday in three months." 

"Still pretty good. And I'm 27. With an Omicron designation." Silence, then, "What were you arguing with the Davies's about the other day?" 

Harry chuckled. "They compared our fights to the kind Ron and Hermione used to have. Did you know they're married now?" 

"No, but I'm not surprised." Without thinking he continued, "He always followed that Mudblood about with stars in his eyes." 

Maybe it was their impending doom, but Harry responded with nothing more then, "Don't insult Hermione, please." Then, "Mal-err-Draco, there's something I don't understand." 

"Fire away." 

"I know why you were prejudiced about Hermione. You didn't like Muggle-borns. But you were never half as insulting to any other non-Slytherin, not even Hermione or me, as you were to Ron. Is there more reason to that than I know?" 

"You don't know ten percent of it, Harry," said Draco simply. 

"So, some sort of family grudge?" 

"Yes; a very, very old one. The Weasleys once did my family a great wrong, though to this day they insist we did them the wrong." 

"What was this wrong?" 

Draco thought. "You know, I really don't know. I do know, however, that Arthur Weasley and my father were also enemies, as were their parents. I don't know beyond that." 

"I wonder how'd he'd react if he knew what happened," mused Harry. "If he knew his old best friend nearly made friends with his worst enemy." 

There was an uncomfortable silence following this. Then Draco started, "Look, I didn't mean to try that, but I thought it was worth a try, to be friends, I mean we're adults now and well…." 

"Yeah?" said Harry. 

"…It can get very lonely being an Unspeakable, you can't really talk to anyone about the stuff your doing. Plus no one really wants to know me."

"I'm sure that's not true, Draco. I mean, haven't you got a wife or girlfriend?"

"No, Pansy left me. And there's been no one else. What about you and that Ravenclaw girl? Cho Chang?"

"That was young love," answered Harry. "It ended badly anyway, not my fault but looking at it now, I should of seen it all along. I do miss her though, sometimes." 

"Honestly?" 

"Honestly. Although I shouldn't miss her because-" he suddenly drifted off, embarrassed. 

"Why? What happened?" Draco demanded. 

Harry looked down. "She had an affair with that Lee Jordan. She said it meant nothing to her but I wanted out and she said maybe it was for the best. I couldn't handle it. I think she married him in the end." Harry finished soberly. 

Draco's jaw dropped. "Lee Jordan? Wasn't he your friend? But-"

"Friend?" Harry's voice was filled with bitterness. "For a mate, he had surprisingly little faithfulness! I underestimated him-he seemed a great geezer! What gets to me the most is how it went on for so long and I never noticed. And that she always told me that I was hers and we would be forever and ever, till we died.

"We were going to get married, have loads of children, and make the family I never had, Draco. I couldn't forgive her- it hurt too much. I could never trust her again so I said goodbye.Lee was always so funny and I think he even liked Hermione but I had no idea it was Cho he had wanted all along." Finished Harry. 

"Bastard!" Harry let out but felt better for it.

Tentatively, Draco reached out his hand and said happily. "Harry, we'll get out of this and we can find new women to fill our lives with, don't worry about the past. We are both different people and I hope we can be friends."

Harry's voice when he replied was very hopeful. "Do you mean that, or are just taking the piss, we could die you know!"

"I'm not lying to you, Harry. We could be a good team, and I want to be a proper wizard. With friends, you know everything. Harry believe me, I know I was a complete arse at school but I've changed, the things with Dad taught me that I have to be!"

"Ok I believe you. But how the hell are we going to get out of here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Analia Fattera " 

Analia hurried to where old Nott was monitoring through an enchanted crystal the going-ons of the cell where they were keeping Potter and Malfoy. Nott did not appear pleased.

"Miss Fattera, when you captured Malfoy along with Potter, were you aware of this?" He pointed to the crystal; Harry and Draco were laughing and horsing around the cell, perhaps re-capturing their lost friendship?

"Vell, vhat could I do?" she protested. "Lucius Malfoy vants his son brought here. He has stated so about a hundred times!" 

"And what do you intend to do about this?" 

She shrugged. "Enjoy the show? Come on, Nott! Ve're still going to execute them vhen everyone gets here. Vhat does it matter vhat they do in the meantime? Vot else is there to do, it's not like they have women in there!" 

Much later... 

"Hey come on," said Harry "you don't expect me to believe that you and Pansy were together. How? I mean she's the ugliest Slytherin on the planet!"

"Harry, I was desperate! She was pretty good though, eh, what about Ron and Hermione? I bet they…"

"Don't you dare!" cried Harry "I don't want to know about what they get up to and neither should you, you nosy git! Anyway, she's having a baby!" then they both fell into fits of booming laughter and the dungeon echoed loudly with the noise. After a while, Draco calmed down and thought about how this was probably the last time he'd see Harry. 

"I must admit," murmured Draco, "this isn't how I expected to spend my last hours, prating about with Harry Potter!" 

"Me neither," Harry murmured back. Draco really was different. He couldn't have changed more if he'd turned magenta and sprouted tentacles. 

Then they heard someone clear their throat. 

There was an opening in the dungeon, and standing in it was Analia Fattera. "Come on, break up the party, and get going." 

Without protesting they obeyed. Two hooded figures accompanied them away from the dungeon along dark stone corridors. Harry kept his head held high, knowing well what was coming and determined to accept it. 

"Stop," ordered Fattera . "I haff something to say." 

"What?" asked Harry calmly. 

"Not to you, silly," she said, and her accent suddenly changed from Eastern European to English. "To them." She turned to the first of the hooded figures. "And it's this: _Avada Kedavra_!" 

A flash of light, and the first figure fell dead. "Fattera -" started the second. 

"Just so you know, Crabbe," she said, "my name's Analia Fattera. Can't believe you didn't recognize me. After all, I'm that Omega Unspeakable who escaped you. _Avada Kedavra!_" Crabbe also fell dead. 

She turned to Harry and Draco. "Keep going along this corridor, and turn right. Go along that corridor until you reach the end. You will find a door leading a room with a fireplace in it. The fireplace has been connected to the Floo Network. Here is some powder," She handed them a vial of Floo Powder. "And here are your wands." She handed each of them their wands. "You can use it to go wherever you wish. You've done your job already. Hurry, there will be Hit Wizards from several different Magical Law Enforcement Squads descending on this place any minute." 

Neither questioned her. Down the corridor they ran, they turned right. As they went through the door into the room with the fireplace, they heard blasts outside. 

"Of course," murmured Draco. "She was a double agent. They were trying to gather as many Death Eaters as possible, so they staged the kidnapping the two of us so they would come here and be ambushed." 

"I don't care," replied Harry. "I'm going home. _Incendio!_" He took a handful of powder and tossed it into the flames, which turned green. He stepped in "Godrics Hollow!" 

It was only while he was spinning he realized he had forgotten to remove his glasses. He carefully drew himself to a halt when he landed in his living room fireplace, but they fell off and broke anyway. 

He stepped out of the fireplace, picked them up, repaired them with a wave of his wand, and slid them back on. Then, exhausted beyond belief, he collapsed onto the sofa and fell asleep. 

He awoke to a gentle shaking. "Hey, Potty. Wake up." Draco was leaning over him. 

He pulled himself into a sitting position. "What's going on? How come you're still here, not that I don't want you here but…" 

Draco sat down next to him. "My assignment here's over. From now on I'm here on my own time." 

"So you're sticking around?" 

"Yeah, sure, why not?" His tone turned very serious. "I mean, if it's not ok with you then I won't, you'll be busy, I'll be in the way." 

Harry smiled at him. "Of course not. I'm in the same situation as you here, we can be friends, and it seems a shame to say "see you later" just yet. We've got a lot in common, Draco. Hey, you can meet Ron and Hermione soon!" 

Just then there was a _pop_, and Ron and Hermione appeared. "Harry!" started Ron. "You're okay! We heard-" He stopped dead at the sight of Draco. "What's he doing here?" 

"Um," started Harry, "maybe you both should sit down..."

"What is that piece of scum doing here, Harry? Are you mad, I won't let my wife near him!" sneered Ron; the tone did not suit him now even though he was nearly 30.

"Ron, it's fine. I guess Harry and Malfoy have to explain." Hermione said and waited. 

Harry told the story and the Weasleys listened carefully and when he had finished, Ron wasn't happy but he appeared so for Hermione's sake. 

*********************************************************************

"So are you going to stick with the Unspeakables, then Draco?" said Hermione after they had all eaten dinner. Hermione was on 5th helpings as she was very pregnant and had a craving for roast dinners! 

"Well I might do but I want to get a house around here. This is a nice area, and well since I have no other family, I've only got you lot."

Ron frowned at this and spoke up.

"Malfoy just cos they believe you, doesn't mean I do! But given time, we could be friends, as long as you forget this family grudge thing and you both find yourselves girlfriends, you look pathetic without them!" they all laughed and then Ron said "only joking, you two. I'm jesting, I know a few people. I think my sister still likes you Harry…"

"Really? I haven't seen her for ages! Tell me more…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

That evening Draco and the Weasleys stayed at Harry's house. 

They went to bed very late and Ron, Draco and Harry were very drunk. Hermione kept tutting at them and telling Ron he should be more responsible- what with the baby on the way. 

"Hermi, you look so beautiful when you're angry like that, give us a kiss, honey!" Ron puckered his lips but Hermione refused.

"Not with your stinky breath!" she said. "I'm off to bed- in the other room, Ron!" and with that, she stormed off to the other guest bedroom. 

Ron lay there for a moment and then started snoring heavily, he wasn't going to lose sleep that night, or so he thought…

3 hours later at about 5am, Ron woke with a start.

"RON, IT'S COMING, THE BABY'S COMING, RON YOU-"

" COME HERE!" bellowed Hermione from down the hall.

"Holy~" cried Ron and jumped out of bed and went to Hermione's room.

"Ron, what's going on?" said Draco sleepily. 

"My wife is having her baby, you idiot, now come and help me get her up from the bed so we can Apparate." Said Ron and they both helped her up. Just then Harry came running in.

"You can't make her Apparate in that condition, Ron. The hospital is too far. The nearest place is Hogwarts. I know, I know Ron." seeing the look on Ron's face at the thought of the school. "You don't want to go back there, but come on, she's going to have it any minute!"

"Alright!" snapped Ron "lets go by Floo powder. Help me get her into the living room."

They helped Hermione into the cosy room at the front of the house and Harry lit the fire with his wand and threw the powder into the flames, which turned green. 

"Hermione you'll have to go on you own but we'll send Ron first to catch you when you come out of the fire, OK?" soothed Harry.

"Ok, Harry. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! It HURTS! I want to PUSH!!!!" shouted Hermione, she was in agony and Harry wondered how it would feel to give birth but had no time, as Hermione was about to drop!

"HOGWARTS" shouted Ron and off he went into the swirling green flames. Then 

Draco and Harry helped Hermione towards the fire and heard a shout from Ron to her to come through. 

"HOGWARTS!" she screamed and was gone. Harry and Draco followed. 

Next thing they knew they were on the floor into Dumbledores' office, which looked almost the same as it always had, but Harry had a feeling it wasn't in the same place as before and that it wasn't actually Dumbledore's, more like Minerva's. 

"Quick, lets get her to Poppy's hospital wing!" with that they helped Hermione out of the office down some steps in to the Entrance Hall. Professor Lupin the DADA teacher and one of Harry's fathers' friends he had liked so much, was telling off a red haired first year for sneaking out of bed. Lupin did a double take when he saw the four of them and quickly came over. 

"Hermione, are you alright? It's so nice to see you all again! Harry, Ron and Draco! Wow, what a turnout!" he said and smiled.

"Remus, please she's gone into labour." Said Ron. Hermione had let out a loud "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" and several pupils came into the hall to see the commotion. 

"Oh god, Ron why didn't you say, lets get her to Poppy at once!" and with that they helped Hermione onto a stretcher he had just conjured and she lay on it looking very red indeed. "Oh god, Ron. Help me, it's coming, oh god help me!!!" she yelled and Ron told her not to worry. They got to Madam Pomfrey's and she didn't look surprised to see them. 

"Well, if it isn't the famous 3! What's happened now?" she said with a smile.

"Oh!" seeing Hermione's water had broken over her robes.

"Get her on here and lets see how far along she is." She gave Hermione a quick examination and realised the head was nearly out and squealed with delight.

"It's coming I can see the head, now push Hermione, that's it, push, push. Well done, sweetheart. Now again, that's it. Now pant, it's nearly all out. There, there here we are! Hermione it's a BOY!" she shouted with joy. 

"Well done, Hermione. Oh I love you so much, oh god, this is great. I have a son, Harry! Oh god!" Ron shouted and was jumping up and down madly. 

The new baby Weasley was covered with blood and gooey-stuff but looked very beautiful. Poppy wrapped him in a blanket and handed him carefully to his Mum. Hermione was weeping with joy. 

"Oh Ron, he's perfect. What shall we call him? I think maybe, James or Adam or something, what do you think?" she was still crying when she handed him to Ron to hold. 

"Oh Hermione, that would great, James, is a cool name. And in honour of someone very special, hey Harry?" he turned to him and grinned.

"Ron… I don't know what to say. That would be so great. Thank you. I'm so happy for you. Can I hold him?" Harry asked gently.

"Sure, here you go." Ron carefully handed baby James to Harry and Harry couldn't help but let the tears flow. "He's so like you both, he's got the trademark hair. He's definitely a Weasley, eh Hermione?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." She said and wept a little more.

Just then the door of the hospital wing burst open and in came the rest of the Weasleys, all looking very pleased and excited. Ron's Mum- Molly and Dad Arthur, Ron's brothers- Charlie, Bill, Percy (in a suit of course) Fred, George and Ginny came bustling in to see their family. Molly was weeping and the twins just looked delighted to have another nephew. Fred and George had 10 kids between them, all at Hogwarts. Harry later found out that the red haired boy that Remus Lupin had been scolding was in fact one of Fred's children, Alex. 

**************************

Draco had kept very subdued throughout the whole of Hermione's labour. He finally said something when Harry and he were going for a walk around the grounds, in the early morning light. 

They both were tired and were grateful that the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall- Dumbledore had retired after Harry had finished Hogwarts- had said they could stay at the castle for a few days, Harry didn't feel much like going back to work yet. Looking after Hermione was a good excuse not to go home. After walking around the Quidditch pitch, Draco finally spoke up. 

"So what's wrong then Draco?" asked Harry gently.

Draco looked at Harry and then said, "I suppose it's because of- you know…"

Harry looked puzzled and said "No, I don't know but you can tell me."

"Well Weasley- I mean Ron- looked so happy in there after Hermione had the baby. I guess I'm just…" he paused, thinking of the right words. Harry spoke for him.

"That you're envious of Ron and his new family? You want that kind of happiness? Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah. I suppose so. I wish I had that. I wish I knew where my mum was. She could be anywhere. Harry, will I ever be happy?"

"Of course you will, Draco! Come on, this isn't like you at all! You used to be outgoing, you always got what you wanted. Isn't there any of that old Draco left in you?" Harry said, a little exasperated by Draco's lack of self-confidence and a little surprised too. 

"There is but, it's hard, you don't what it's like to be me, Harry. Everything's just great for you, I've had a crap life for ages and I'm sick of it!" he shouted. Harry got a little angry himself, and the argument felt a little like one they might have had when they were in their youth. 

"Maybe I don't know, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back and the using of Draco's last name had surprised him. "But I do know that if you want to change things then you can't go around feeling sorry for yourself for the next hundred years! If you want to be happy then be happy, Draco. It's up to you." With that Harry went back up towards the castle, leaving Draco behind. Harry had become quite sick of Draco Malfoy being such an idiot and for a man of 28 he was beginning to act more and more like a child everyday.

Harry, Draco and the Weasleys stayed for 2 weeks at Hogwarts and it was a very enjoyable affair. Each day they breakfasted in the Great Hall and it was like being back at school. Baby James was very cute and Hermione, although looking very tired, seemed to be enjoying being a mother.

One Tuesday during their second week, Albus Dumbledore came to Hogwarts to see them all as he had heard that Harry and The Weasleys were staying. He looked a good deal older than he had been at Hogwarts but that, Harry kept reminding himself, was because that had been ten years before. 

"Harry! Ron! _Hermione" _he called that morning at breakfast. He had spotted James in Hermione's arms at the table. "Is this your son? Oh he's beautiful, my dear. You have called him James, I hear?" he asked

"Yes, Albus. I must say that is wonderful to see you. It feels just like old times, doesn't it Ron?" she said and Ron nodded. 

"Well, you know me, Hermione, I could never keep away from the place. Nor, it seems can you!" he chuckled seeing the rest of the Weasleys and Draco. His eyes lingered on Draco and he smiled.

"Nice to see you have finally made the right choice, Mr Malfoy. I hope everything is fine with you, your father keeping his head down is he?" Dumbledore said. 

"Err, yes Mr Dumbledore. I have. My father has kept himself out of my way. Although my mother seems to have disappeared." 

"That is a shame, Draco. I was hoping to see her but I think she is safe and well. May I ask how it came about for you to be breakfasting with these good people?"

"Well, Albus," said Harry, "that is rather a long story but I am sure Draco will tell you over dinner?" he added with a grin. Dumbledore smiled and said,

"Yes indeed, he probably will, now if you will excuse me everyone. I have to speak with Professor Snape, he doesn't seem to be coping with his new role."

"Why is that, Dumbledore? What role has he?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"My dear Molly. He has just been appointed to Deputy Head and he isn't too keen on it. It appears he does not like being nice to his students…" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling and he bowed and strolled away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** **

All too soon it was time for the Weasleys, Harry and Draco to leave the splendid castle that was Hogwarts. The morning of their departure was bright, blue and amazingly sunny. None of the party wanted to go, except for maybe Ron, who had particularly bad memories of the school and Hermione kept telling him over and over that at least he was alive and they were together. Others hadn't been quite as lucky.

Harry lived in Godrics Hollow, near Ron and Hermione so they would be travelling together. This Godrics Hollow was not the one that Lily and James Potter had lived in as that had been destroyed by Lord Voldemort about 10 years ago. So Harry had bought a plot of land, big enough for a small village population and set about building houses, churches and shops within it about half an hour from Hogwarts.

Hermione couldn't Apparate because of Baby James so they would all go off together after saying good-bye to Ron's family. Mrs Weasley hugged her son and grandchild tightly.

"Do keep in touch, Ron, it's been nice being a family again at Hogwarts. And take good care of Hermione and James. You know where we are if you need anything!" she said. 

"Yes, Mum I know," said Ron. "You'll have to come over for Sunday dinner this week or something. I'm sure Hermione would like a rest at some point. Just don't bring Fred, George or any of their children, they drive me insane, they're so noisy!" 

After many farewells from the Hogwarts teachers, Harry, Ron, Hermione with James in his new buggy, which Harry had kindly bought him in Hogsmede, they set off. They had only been walking for about ten minutes when they heard pounding footsteps. They looked around to see, 

"Draco!" said Harry. "I thought you'd been gone ages. What you doing here?" 

Draco caught up, apparently out of breath. " I had to take care of something first. Are there any good estate agents in your village, Harry?" 

Harry looked puzzled and said "Why do you want an estate agent? Do you want to move to Godric's Hollow or something?" 

"Well, err, yes. That's if you don't have any objections? Hermione? Ron?" Draco asked, looking hopeful towards them.

"There is one, but it's run by a Muggle so no funny business, Draco. He's very nice but isn't interested in magic. Try to be normal around him! Shall we go there first and get it over with?" he looked at Hermione and Ron, who were not looking as pleased about it as Harry. Harry raised his eyes at them and then caught on and behaved much better towards Malfoy for the rest of the walk home. 

Draco found a nice cottage 10 minutes away from Harry, he thought it best they didn't live too close or they would probably fall out. The house was quite large and like Draco said he could always "magically extend" it till he was satisfied. Draco got the keys and moved in that same day, having wrote a Muggle cheque for the sum of 

£100, 000 pounds. Not that this worried Draco, he had plenty of money, Muggle or otherwise.

Harry walked Ron and Hermione home, and then said goodbye. He walked up the steep hill and found his own house. Harry pushed open the gate to find a figure, a woman, pounding on his front door. He hesitated, wondering what to do. The woman had not heard him and he could just walk away without having to deal with her but he stayed and spoke up. 

"Err, excuse me, miss. Are you looking for…" he broke off as the woman had turned around to face him. Why hadn't he realised who she was sooner? Her hair was longer, darker than it had been and so, so beautiful. He could remember stroking that hair so many times when he had been in his last 2 or 3 years of Hogwarts. Her face was tanned and her eyes a deep, hazel brown. Harry couldn't find his voice, was this… 

" Cho?" he stammered. Staring at her made him feel woozy and he had to get inside. Then she spoke. 

"Harry, I'm so glad I found you, I thought I had the wrong house, I didn't know what to do. Harry, it's so good to see you…" she said softly. Harry was rooted at the spot; he couldn't decide which emotion he felt more of, anger or happiness to see Cho Chang standing on his front porch. Anger seemed to surface most and he couldn't stop himself. He lunged towards her. 

"I wish you did have the wrong house, saved me the trouble of throwing you out!" he bellowed. "You'd better get going pretty soon or I'll-" he shouted louder still. 

"Please Harry, listen, I'm sorry, I really am. What happened was terrible for you I know but please I want to make it right. Please, can we talk?" Cho said, timidly.

"To talk? Is that all you want, Cho or is it an affair, like with Lee Jordan? You forget that did you? You left me for that arse 8 years ago after 4 years of being with me! 4 years that obviously didn't mean jack anything to you!" he said even more loudly and some owls hooted indignantly in Harry's apple tree in the garden. 

Harry could see Cho was nearly in tears but he would not, could not give her sympathy. It had been too long since he had seen her, he had moved on in his life. He had a successful career; he had loads of nice friends, a whole village to himself! Everything was perfect, or so Harry thought. He didn't have a wife. The woman to be his wife whom he had known since school had had an affair with Lee, his good friend Lee Jordan. He probably loved her still but could he find it in his heart to forgive her? Harry went on thinking and not answering Cho when she tried to reason with him, to tell him she needed his help or that she was sorry. 

Harry finally said, "Cho, please don't talk, just listen.Pick up your bags, the door should be open and we can talk. I don't want any more excuses. Just plain truth." And ushered her into the house. Harry immediately reminded of the incident of the last month, where Voldemort's old supporters had captured him. But he put the memory aside and turned to Cho who looked pale and frightened. She still looked very beautiful, even more so than when he had last seen her. However beautiful she was or is, she still broke you heart, Harry, said a voice in the back of his brain. But he ignored it and told Cho to sit down on the blue sofa in his bright sitting room. 

"Cho, I don't know why you're here but I just want you to know that you hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me. You betrayed and mislead me. Even Voldemort couldn't hurt me like that. But that was all a long while ago and I'm enjoying my life now and I thought you were too. But seeing you turn up here means that you're probably not. So, what's going on?" said Harry and looked at her very intently. The lines on her face were visible and she looked older than 29. After a time she replied.

"Harry, everything has gone wrong. Lee's…" more tears poured down her cheeks and she put a tissue to her nose. "…Lee's gone, he just left me with all the bills, no money and I'm…" she couldn't continue. It was too much for Harry, he wanted to comfort her but his heart was screaming not to be sucked in to her again. But he went to her anyway. 

"Cho," he said softly "I don't know really how I can help you. To be honest it's not my problem. I think you should go." He said and went into the hallway and opened the front door. She followed him in disbelief. 

"But why? I thought you were going to help me? Harry how can you be so cruel? I thought you loved me?" she wailed but Harry stood his ground and said, 

"I DID LOVE YOU!" he bellowed. "I loved you more than anything or anyone! I would've done ANYTHING for you, Cho! You were everything to me!" he shouted and he felt so angry. 

"But…" tried Cho but she was interrupted by Harry again.

"But what? You had an affair with one of my friends, Cho. You told me you were going to see your mum because she was sick and your dad was having trouble looking after her. You lied to me for 4 WHOLE months and all the time you were saying how much you loved me, how we were always going to be together. You never meant any of it did you? DID YOU?" he bellowed but Cho headed towards him and grabbed his wrists. 

"I MEANT IT HARRY, I MEANT EVERY DAMN WORD OF IT!" she shouted and Harry quieted and stopped struggling. "I loved you, Harry James Potter and I always have, and you have to believe me. Please, I never wanted it, I never did. I wanted out of it, Harry, I wanted to be free of him but he wouldn't let me go, he said he would tell you if I left him. He said he would hurt me, Harry. He said bad things…he put the Imperious curse on me…" she finished, almost in a whisper. Harry's face went white. 

"Oh my god, but why? Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, still gazing at her, her hands still around his wrists. She let go and looked at the floor. 

"I didn't think you'd believe me, Harry. I thought you'd just think I'd made it up, to get out of trouble but I didn't, I swear. He made me lie to you. I would never have left you. But you found us and the Curse was broken and you were so angry Harry. I had to nowhere to go and he took me back in, and we were kind of happy. I always thought you of you, Harry; you're my life, my soul. Please…please forgive me." She said still in a whisper, as though scared Harry would condemn her if she spoke any louder. Harry looked very shocked but he closed the front door. He made his way to the kitchen and put on the kettle. It seemed they both needed something. 

Hard as it was to believe the story Cho had told him, Harry knew deep down it probably was true. Why would Cho lie to him again, after all those years? It seemed pointless. But why come to Harry? Why turn up on _his _doorstep? Harry considered some of these questions as he made tea and then added some whiskey to calm them both. Harry put the tea on the tray, although he wondered why he hadn't just magicked the tray and the tea? Perhaps it was that it made him feel a bit of control, in a situation that he had no idea of the outcome. Harry walked into the hall and into his large sitting room, the sun was already setting and the sky looked very beautiful. This was one sunset he hadn't expected to share with Cho. 

Cho mumbled thanks when Harry gave her some tea and he set the tray down. 

"Cho, I know you're here because of Lee but I don't know why you actually chose me to come to. I mean, what about your parents? Friends? Anyone? Why me?" Harry asked, and he genuinely wanted to know. He was becoming sympathetic to her. 

"I didn't know if my parents wanted to see me again. My friends are all over the place, I sent owls to them but they were all so busy. I would've contacted you, but I thought then it would give you an excuse to turn me away. This way you would know everything and I could breathe again, Harry." Cho seemed obviously glad to be talking to Harry normally again, almost happy. Cho could also see how much of a man Harry was now and he was very much like his father, from the photos she had seen anyway, from when they were together. 

"Well, all things considering, Cho, it is great to see you again. I've never forgotten you. But the anger used to spoil the good memories of you, and well I've never been able to be happy. Now that I know the truth, I see there is much we have to talk about. Whatever happens, Cho and I don't care if you go away again but I wanted to say something." 

"What's that, Harry?" she said lightly

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He hesitated and then continued.

"Anyway, you'd as well make yourself at home; after all you did live here at one time and-" he didn't have time to finish when Cho broke in and said something.

"Harry, you know I don't think that's such a good idea." She said. 

"But, why Cho? We're both adults, what's the problem?" Harry asked, unsure of the meaning of the conversation. 

"I don't think I've made myself very clear, have I?" Cho said. Harry just looked puzzled. "Harry, I have to be blunt but there's no chance, no single chance that-"

"What are you talking about, for god sake?" Harry was becoming irritable. He was trying to help her and she was trying to pick holes in his kindness

"You'll probably think we're going to get back together or something!" shouted Cho in an exasperated tone. Harry went red and shouted back at her. 

"SO YOU THINK I'M THAT DESPERATE, DO YOU?" he bellowed. 

"Harry, please calm down…" she said

"Calm down? Why so you can walk all over me again? Not this time Cho, you've done enough damage. I was only asking you to stay because I care about you. It's been so lonely without you…" said Harry quietly.

"Really?"

"But you didn't know what I was doing, did you? You don't care. Did you even realise I was attacked by Death Eaters?" shouted Harry. 

"What's wrong with you, Harry! For god's sake it ISN'T ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" Cho shouted back. Harry looked like he has going to punch something. But he didn't, he just walked towards Cho, his hands shaking with anger. 

"I am not selfish!" Harry said. "I am trying to help you! You're the one that went off with that idiot, got yourself cursed by him and then you come crawling back into my life, expecting everything to be just fine. Well it isn't, Cho, not with you anyway. So, before I lose my temper and do something I regret, I suggest you leave."

His tone of voice frightened Cho and she couldn't face it anymore. She ran into the hall to get her bags and threw open the front door, then wanting, as always for the last word, she turned to Harry with her wand out. She pointed at him and her voice trembled with anger.

"Harry, you are obviously too upset right now, we can't talk without an argument. I hope you're happy with the life you've left yourself with; I know I wont hang around to see you mess it up any more. Good-bye Harry." And with that she picked up her bags and went out the front door for the last time. 

Harry did not stop her from going, he only watched her walk down the hill into the main village and until she was out of sight. He sat down on the doorstep and watched the funny looking gnomes in the vegetable patch digging a hole. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do at that moment; just to sit on the step looking out on to the road was all he could think of. How long he'd been sitting there, he hadn't a clue, so he didn't even notice when the sun was completely set or when the owls were hooting. Harry didn't even know if he still loved Cho. She obviously didn't love him. He just sat and waited, watching the world go by through his own misery. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** **

A few weeks after the disastrous meeting with Cho Chang, Harry was back at playing Quidditch for the Chuddley Cannons. He was still feeling very miserable, even more so now that Sirius, his Godfather had said he wouldn't be coming to see him that week. Apparently he was still on holiday with his friend, Remus Lupin. Harry thought that a holiday might have done him some good but he had no one to go with him. Ron, his best friend, obviously had a lot to do, as he was now a father and that he couldn't be there for Harry as much as he usually was. And the thing was: they weren't children anymore. 

But an absolution came in the form of a surprise that afternoon while he was practising his moves on the pitch. The face was slightly tanned and looked very happy to see Harry again. 

"Draco! What are you doing here? Not on official business, I hope!" laughed Harry as he rushed over to meet his quite new friend, Draco Malfoy. 

"Well, no, not exactly. It's you that I'm concerned with." Seeing the look on Harry's face, he added, "No, Death Eaters are not after you again. I just heard you've been really down lately and I've come to cheer you up." 

"Draco, I'm fine, I don't know what you've heard but I'm Ok, really!" said Harry, not wanting to sound rude. 

"Don't lie, Harry. I know all about Cho and what happened and I think you need some support; it's not good for you to be in that house all alone. I know how it feels to be unhappy, so please let me help you. Come down the pub after practise and we'll have a chat, yeah?" 

"But, Draco…" protested Harry but to no avail.

"No arguments, you need a friend- you're still so proud, it's unbelievable- I'll meet you at the gate after you've finished here and then we'll go to our local, alright?" said Draco and grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back, feeling a little better and jogged back to his team-mates. 

His heart felt lighter, like it had when he'd got to tell Sirius about his problems in fourth year at Hogwarts. He wanted to see more of his other friends, but all of them seemed so busy. They were all either married or engaged, their wives/ husbands whom they had met at Hogwarts, it seemed like Harry was the last one to have found anyone. Not that it bothered him too much, but he was a bit lonely, he had to admit and having Draco there made everything seem worth it again. 

Everyone seemed surprised of Harry's friendship with Draco Malfoy, whose father had been a Death Eater but none more so than Harry himself. He felt lucky and proud that he had perhaps had a hand in turning one wizard away from the Dark Arts, and now with Voldemort gone, Dark Wizards seemed less and less active those past years. Draco seemed genuine and Harry couldn't think of a reason to doubt him. 

After practise, Harry got changed and Apparated back to Godric's Hollow and found Draco in the pub, to his surprise with Ron and Hermione. Harry walked up to the table and cleared his throat. 

"Harry! Great to see you, mate. Pull up a chair, we were just talking about you." Said Ron, cheerfully and gestured for Harry to sit down with them. 

"What is this- "Lets cheer up Harry Day" or something?" said Harry. "What are you doing here, Hermione, who's looking after baby James?" 

"Well," sighed Hermione. "It was about time I had a break, so my mum came over to look after him with my dad. So I have a baby free afternoon and evening. I do miss him, though, Ron." She said anxiously but Ron told her not to worry.

"Your mums' quite capable, she had you didn't she?" said Ron. 

"Yeah, anyway, Harry. We just thought we'd help Draco cheer you up, because we know we've been neglecting you a bit. So we thought we'd take you out for dinner and then back to Draco's place for some drinks. There's a surprise for you too, but that's not till later." Hermione said, with a mad glint in her eye and she had a look of the girl she had been in 7th yeah. 

Harry's mind was suddenly looking at a 17 year old Hermione. She had grabbed Ron and kissed him full on the lips in the middle of dinner. She had got so fed up of Ron not being able to say how he felt; she had just took matters into her own hands. Harry chuckled at the memory and then this brought his mind back to Cho and he pushed the thought away. She was not going to ruin his afternoon or evening. 

After having a few drinks at the pub, the party Apparated to Diagon Alley and found a small but lively restaurant to have their meal in. Harry had an interesting pizza while the others had chicken and a variety of vegetables, which squeaked when speared on a fork. Harry hadn't had a night out like that in months and Hermione reminded him that the best was yet to come. Harry couldn't guess what it was but was distracted by Ron, who was getting drunker by the second. He started singing loudly and eventually the man who ran the restaurant came over to their table. 

"Sir, I hope you have enjoyed your meal here but could I remind you that this establishment does not allow drunken wizards to remain inside it. Please leave now." Said the man and pointed his wand towards the exit. 

"Eh, come on now, chef!" said Ron and his words sounded slurred. "Do you see who's with me? Yeah that's right." Ron said as the Manager looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter! And I'm just having a night out with my mates and my wife. Is that a crime or is the Ministry going to arrest me for it?" he snorted and raised his glass to the Manager.

"Cheers m'dears!" he shouted.

Hermione looked very embarrassed but was also trying not to laugh at the same time. Harry could see that the Manager was getting angry and about to use his wand. So he nudged Draco and they both grabbed Ron by the arms and pulled him out of him seat. Hermione paid the bill and they got out of the restaurant, laughing their heads off till they're throats were sore. They walked down Diagon Alley for a while, talking and laughing with Ron looking livelier than ever. Then they Apparated back to Draco's house for Harry's surprise.

Harry was exhausted when he sat down on Draco's new sofa. Apparating that far was still a chore to him. He almost felt sleepy and could've nodded off right there but Draco's voice shook him awake. 

"Harry no time for sleep, time for party!" he yelled and with a wave of his wand the music started. 

As the night went on, more and more wizards and witches came to the party and everyone was having a brilliant time. Harry was feeling great and had completely forgotten about the "surprise" for him. 

He danced with loads of woman, all very pretty and even asked for a few numbers! Harry also felt the evening couldn't get any better than how it had been so far and kept on enjoying himself. 

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley was getting ready for the party at Draco Malfoy's house. Ginny hoped Draco was as nice as Ron said he was and that also Harry was there. How long Ginny had liked Harry for was well, too long, she thought and pulled on her coat. It had been since Hogwarts but Ginny never had the courage to tell the famous Harry Potter how she felt. But that didn't matter, as the woman she shared her house with, kept saying. 

"Ginny!" said Elise, the house sharer. "We're going to be late, mate. And I know you want to see Harry before he's too drunk."

"Ha ha, very funny, Elise. I'm ready now, my hair got knotted, I've fixed it now." Said Ginny "Let's go!" 

They Apparated to the party and arrived outside the house, where music was playing loudly and sparks were coming out of the chimney. Elise turned to Ginny and asked

"Ready, mate?" and Ginny nodded and they walked arm in arm up to the front door. 

"GINNY!" shouted Ron from the living room. "Welcome to the mad house where we all get smashed on LeccieBeer!" Ginny frowned and looked to Elise, who was laughing. Ginny joined in and they went into the crowded sitting room. Hermione came over to meet them. 

"Oh here's my favourite Sister in Law!" she said and hugged Ginny. "How's it going?" she said.

"Oh fine. It's great! Ron seems a bit drunk, though. How's my nephew doing?" Ginny asked. Baby James was her favourite nephew and she liked him more as Ron was her favourite brother, they were close

"Oh he's fine. He's with my mum and dad. He's so cute. Want a drink?" asked Hermione and got her a LeccieBeer. "Even better than ButterBeer," she said and Ginny took a swig and nodded. 

At that moment Harry was dancing with an old friend from Hogwarts, Alicia Spinnet and they were having a great chat about the sort of careers they were in. Alicia was a Chaser for the Wingbourne Wasps but was hoping for a transfer to Harry's club, the Chuddley Cannons. Over her shoulder, he could see Hermione talking to a girl with red hair, which was very pretty. He didn't recognise her to be Ginny, but kept staring at her all the same. She was wearing a pale green dress with straps and pastel green shoes to match. She was far more beautiful than any girl he had seen before, even Cho. Harry was dazed as Hermione and the girl were walking over to him. Alicia thanked Harry for the dance and left him to dance with Draco. 

Harry felt the sound of the room disappear and all he could hear was the muffled footsteps on the floor. Harry couldn't place her face but he knew her. He was thinking about her when the volume in his head was turned up. 

"Harry?" said a voice and his vision started to get back into focus and he stammered back.

"Ginny?" he said and looked into her face. She was so pretty now and he couldn't understand how he hadn't realised. "Ron didn't say you were coming. How are you? I haven't seen you for ages." He said and the words sounded strange as he stared at her.

"I'm fine, thanks. I heard about those Death Eaters, Harry. I'm really sorry." she said and looked concerned. 

"Thanks, Ginny. Well these things happen. Can I get you a drink?" the last bit was blurted out by Harry and he took himself by surprise.

"Sure, yeah. Thanks, Harry." She said and then as he turned to go to the kitchen, she said "Harry? It's really good to see you again." Then she blushed and turned away.

"It's great to see you too, and by the way, you look gorgeous tonight." He said without being able to shut his mouth. "Green really suits you." And then he left to get more drinks, and also to find Ron. 

He found Ron in the conservatory at the back of Draco's house, playing cards with non other than Hagrid

"Harry, my old mate, how are ya!" boomed the giant "Ron said you were around but I never saw yeh."

"Hey Hagrid. I'm all right, you? Oh yeah, I'm here, surprised Ron still is though," chuckled Harry and joined them at the table. He turned to Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to be here?" he said.

"What? Who?" said Ron and put a card on the table. 

"Ginny, you idiot!" said Harry.

"Oh her, er yeah well, these things happen for a reason…" sniggered Ron. 

Hagrid and Harry chatted about old times for a while as Ron finally, after far too many beers, slumped back in his wicker chair and started snoring. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later on, the party guests slowly fizzled out to a low number. Ron was still asleep in the conservatory, now covered in party food, curtsey of Fred and George, who arrived later. Most of the guests that were left were all sat in Draco's splendid living room, laughing and joking about the old days at Hogwarts. 

"Time just seems to fly by, doesn't it, Ginny?" said Harry, after offering Ginny a bowl of snacks, which she took politely. 

"Yeah it does. It seems like only yesterday you were graduating from Hogwarts. I watched you throw your purple hat into the crowd. Did you know I was the one who caught it?" asked Ginny.

Her and Harry had been sitting together for most of the night, and were really getting on well. They seemed to understand each other, and Harry felt like he didn't have to pretend when talking to her, although he still felt seventeen when doing so. Not that that was bad. 

"Well I do now I do, don't I?" he laughed and they caught each other's eye. "Ginny, I wanted to ask you something." 

Ginny looked back at him and raised her eyebrow and said " Ok, fire away. Just not about stuff at Hogwarts, alright?"

"Well it's sort of to do with that, but I wanted to ask was would you consider coming for dinner, maybe at my house. You can say no, I won't be offended, but I think the intention of Ron was to get us two, you know-"

"No I don't know, really. But I can sort of guess. He wanted to set us up, am I right? Because if he has then he's really out of line!" said Ginny, looking slightly annoyed. 

"Well isn't that a good thing, Ginny. I mean, we're here, talking, getting on so well and you haven't blushed in the last hour like you did before. I never forgot y-"

"Harry, please can we stop this, before someone, i.e. me, gets hurt and mixed up. Please drop this act, because I know that you only have eyes for that other one, Cho, was it?"

"Ginny, come on! Cho Chang and me are history; I thought you knew that?" said Harry, looking slightly put out. 

"Oh Harry, you know I've always liked you, I can't deny it now. I just thought that she was the love of your life, that's all, " said Ginny. "I'm sorry, I guess I was wrong by the look on your face right now!" 

Harry and Ginny carried on in this thread for quite some time and kept on talking late on into the night, and early morning. They finally fell asleep at about 5 o' clock, curled up together on a sofa in the corner of the room. Hermione spotted them at about 6am and covered them in a blanket.

An hour later, Harry woke up to find Ginny resting her head on his shoulder, cuddled up. She was smiling in her sleep and Harry thought her so beautiful, how could he have ever thought Cho had been the love of his life. Big mistake. Harry didn't know that much about love, he had only been out with Cho, he would've married her but well you know the story. At that moment Harry couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with in the whole world. He went back to sleep thinking of how he was going to tell her she was the one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 coming soon! 

Please review my story. I have changed a bit of chapter 7! 

Thanks to [Pure*Psychic_Espeon][1] for the great review! Cheers!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=84968



End file.
